Wing-Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Pea Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy!}} Wing-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability prevents all zombies on the field from doing bonus attacks. This ability persists until all Wing-Nuts are removed from the field. Its zombie counterpart is Bonus Track Buckethead. Origins It is based on the Pterocarya, often called wingnuts in English, which are trees in the walnut family Juglandaceae. Its description references one of the meanings of "wing-nut," a mad or crazy person. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Pea Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This plant has very good stats for its cost; a 3 /7 for 4 . What makes this plant even better is that it disables all bonus attacks from zombies, making cards like Lurch for Lunch, , Trickster, and [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] cards like Smashing Gargantuar and Maniacal Laugh either useless or less effective (for Frenzy cards, they will not be able to attack again even if they have destroyed a plant). Its base strength grants it immunity to most instant-kill cards except for Locust Swarm, B-flat, and Slammin' Smackdown, and its high health makes it quite tanky as well. In other words, this plant is effective against heroes that rely on bonus attacks, along with and heroes that have certain cards with the Frenzy trait. However, this also means that this plant is useless against and/or zombies as they don't do bonus attacks or have Frenzy. Each hero has their own ways of using this plant well: *Wall-Knight can protect this with tough plants like or use this in conjunction with Smackadamia to boost its health, Pecanolith to allow it to deal more damage than normal, or Mirror-Nut to deter zombie heroes from just using damaging tricks to destroy it. *Solar Flare can use damaging tricks such as Berry Blast to protect Wing-Nut from zombie attacks. *Chompzilla can play this with either , The Podfather, or Fertilize to make it hit harder, although it would put it at a risk of being destroyed by Rocket Science. * can combine this with Dark Matter Dragonfruit to lock down the zombie hero. Alternatively, she can also freeze any zombie that threatens her plants to ensure they cannot be thawed out via bonus attacks. Solar heroes can also use Geyser (Wall-Knight and Chompzilla only) or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow it to last longer, as it has a large amount of health. Against Stat-wise, this plant is already troublesome enough, due to its immunity to Rocket Science, Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, as well as its durability against damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber. The fact that it disables bonus attacks means that you will have to most likely sacrifice one of your zombies to destroy it, as you cannot use bonus attacks to destroy it. Keep that in mind that its ability can also weaken Frenzy zombies as its ability prevents additional attacks via said trait. If you are a Beastly hero, a cheap way to destroy this plant is to use Squirrel Herder due to its nut tribe. However, be careful against or Wall-Knight, as Rose can use Spyris to see whether a Squirrel Herder was played, possibly bouncing her Wing-Nut with Rescue Radish, along with potentially wasting your card, while Wall-Knight can outright destroy her with . When playing as , be careful when using Carried Away as his superpower only allows a zombie to move if Wing-Nut is on the field. The best way to deal with this plant is to use instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, or to [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] it with cards like Pogo Bouncer to negate Wing-Nut's ability. You can also play to lower Wing-Nut's strength and then use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy it completely. And if all else fails, use Deadly zombies to destroy Wing-Nut or a zombie that can do a lot of damage to it. If you want to normally destroy this plant, play a zombie that has at least 4 /4 like Drum Major. Its ability becomes less effective against Sneaky and Crazy heroes as they are the only classes that don't have access to bonus attack cards, especially Impfinity, who leads both. Gallery WingNutStat.jpg|Wing-Nut's statistics Wing-Nut Conjured by Cosmic Nut.png|Wing-Nut's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Nut Wing-Nut conjured by Cosmic Pea.png|Wing-Nut's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Pea 20170610_104401.png|Wing-Nut's card WingNutGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Wing-Nut's grayed out card WingNutCardImage.png|Wing-Nut's card image Wing_Nut.png|HD Wing-Nut WingNutonMPBackground.png|Wing-Nut on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield IRunOutofIdeasSoHereisADeadWingNut.jpeg|Wing-Nut destroyed WingNutabouttoattack.jpg|Wing-Nut about to attack WingNutBlinking.jpg|Wing-Nut blinking 2 wingnuts.png|Two Wing-Nuts on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability Trivia *Its description references the conspiracy theory that Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll, is still alive. **It also references and Area 22. *It is the second plant to be in both pea and nut tribes, the first being . *It is the only pea plant in the Solar class. *During development, it was going to cost 1 and have 2 /2 . See also *Bonus Track Buckethead Category:Pea cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants